Love of a Vampire
by LordHellKnight
Summary: Love between a vampire and a human. Not really related to the story of Vampire Knight. Zero X Yuuki.
1. A New Day, A New Life

**Love of a Vampire 1**

**by LordHellknight **

**Edited by Garden Beauty**

* * *

**A new day, A new life **

* * *

When I woke up from wake, everything had changed. Night was no longer scary, it made me feel safe; Where as, day was no longer a comfort to me, it hurt me. And I...was no longer a human...but a Vampire...

I looked into the mirror, there gazing back at me were a pair of red eyes which belonged to me, a devil. The moonlight can no longer reveal my shadow, being a vampire makes me feel as if I am no longer here….it makes me feel as if I never existed….

Who am I? Just a lonely one who wanders through the darkness...seeking blood in order to keep living...

I feel that I am no longer the one controlling this body, I am scared. The darkness inside me hungry for blood, killing, like a demon every night, every moment, what should I do?

Slowly…my world had be come occupied by the darkness…not a single light left…until, I meet you…the only girl who is not scared of me…who accepts me…who I love….who I killed…

**The End**

* * *

This is my first story, please review with advice.

I didn't own Vampire Knight.


	2. The Light in My World

**Love of a Vampire 2**

**by LordHellknight **

**Edited by Garden Beauty**

* * *

**The Light in My World**

* * *

You first saw me while I was having my lunch, but you didn't run away as the others might have.

You looked at me with your sadness in your eyes and asked, "Why are you crying?" I was shocked by your question, I touch my face, there was nothing except blood on my ice cold face.

Suddenly, you hugged me, "Don't cry, I will stay with you, so don't be sad."

Tears….I was crying? Why? I didn't understand….I still had feeling? Was I sad? Soon…I realized…it was the feeling which I had hidden for so many years….so…I am not a cold-blooded killer?

Holding your hand, I cried, releasing the feelings that had lay in my stilled heart for so many years…

* * *

Looking at you, you were sleeping so soundly, I thought about the first time we met, I could not help the small laugh that escaped my lips.

"You are such a weirdo, Yuuki…" I placed a kissed on her forehead before I went out to hunt.

Someone hold my shirt, "where are you going?"

"To have my dinner."

"I told you before that you can have mine."

"It is ok, Yuuki."

"Zero!" I kissed her to stop her talking, "Wait for me, I will be back soon."

I closed the door, my eyes were shining red due to my hunger. I knew that I could't hold it at bay any longer if I stayed beside her.

"Goodbye, Yuuki." I said softly, it would be too dangerous for her if I were to stay by her side. Thinking about what will happen when Yuuki finds out that I have gone, makes me feel pain, but this is the only way for me to protect her.

**The End**

* * *

If you got any suggestion, please tell me, I hope you like it.

I didn't own Vampire Knight.


	3. A Sad Reunion

**Love of a Vampire 3**

**by LordHellknight **

**Edited by Garden Beauty**

* * *

**A Sad Reunion **

* * *

When Yuuki was no longer by my side, I went crazy….the only color left in my world was red…

Children were crying, BLOOD everywhere. And I was...killing...just like a machine. The smell of blood, the feel of the knife as it passed through the human body, the screaming of scared children; it makes me feel excited, made me forget her…..

I didn't know how long I had been living that kind of life... but by then.. my throat was burning as if I hadn't eaten for a week. Last week the vampire hunters started to hunt me, making it hard to find a victim. BLOOD, I could smell food, someone was coming…I jump out suddenly to catch it.

"Yuuki…" I was surprised to see her.

"Zero…" Her response held the same note of surprised as mine.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave?" she implored

"I…I…" I must leave now, her blood was becoming too tantalizing for me. "Because I am bored with you!" I put as much contempt into my voice as I could muster.

"What are you saying? Zero..." The pain my words had caused her showed visibly on her face.

"Can't you understand? You are just a toy for me!" I said heatedly.

You cried, making me feel guilty, I wanted to comfort you and tell you the truth, tell you that I love you. But I couldn't, if I lost control of myself, you would die. I ran away…again…just like before…

**The End**

* * *

Next chapter is going to be last, I think. Please tell me how it is.

I didn't own Vampire Knight.


	4. The Disappearance

**Love of a Vampire 4**

**by LordHellknight **

**Edited by Garden Beauty**

* * *

**The Disappearance**

* * *

One slash...two...three...until... the hunter in front me stop breathing, my hands are covered in the blood of my victim. I am laughing, like a devil, it feels too nice, the feeling of killing, the feeling grows until I can't stop it anymore...

When their hearts lay still and silent, I stopped, I stopped doing anything... tears fell from my eyes…a demon…that's what I had become...

I looked down at the corpses of those whom I had killed... Their pleas as they begged for life... ..still fresh in my mind... the feeling of warm blood as it slowly cooled on my skin.

Suddenly, I realize something, those hunters were from a different group, I laughed, I had finally become the most wanted vampire in the hunter society. That meant that I would die soon.

"Yuuki…I really hope that I can see you once more before I turn into dust."

The sound of a heart beating…someone was there. A hunter wearing a mask appeared, "have you come to kill me as well?" I asked before I rush towards the hunter.

Just before my claws met with the skin of the hunter, I smelled Yuuki's sent…it was too late…I could not stop…blood…..of Yuuki…

I take away the mask…it was really Yuuki.

"Zero…I…Cough*Cough*…finally found you…" she choked out between raged breaths.

"Yuuki…why? Why did you come here?" I trying desperately to heal her with my own blood, but it was too late, the wound was too deep…

"Zero…please…tell me…the truth…before I die…" She pleaded

"No! You won't die! I won't let you die!" I spoke feverishly

"Do you…*Cough*….love me? *Cough*" She asked, staring into my eyes

"I love you Yuuki! I love you!" I spoke the words that were the only thing I could give to her now.

"Thank you…Zero…I…" Her last breath escaped her lips like a sigh, Yuuki heart had stilled….forever...

I gaze down at you...you are still so beautiful...and when my lips touch yours...tears fall from my eyes...because your lips are as cold as mine…

* * *

"Yuuki? You bastard! What have you done to my sister?" When Kaname reach the place where Zero sat, Yuuki had already…

Kaname waved his sword towards Zero; but Zero ignoring the sword asked, "Why did Yuuki become a hunter?"

"To find you! She missed you so much, when she found out that you had been listed on the hunter's list, she begged me to let her to become a hunter too, just so she could find you!"

Zero grab Kaname's sword and let that hunter's sword pass strait through his heart. Kaname was shocked by Zero's action, and then he saw how the vampire was still clutching Yuuki to him, even as his body began to change into sand.

"I am sorry, I love you…Yuuki…" They were the last words that Kaname heard from the vampire before he disappeared.

**The End**

* * *

This is the end of my story, how is it? Please tell me your comment.

I don't own Vampire Knight.


End file.
